Accord
Accord ist ein Gegenspieler Drachenpony und ein Alter Ego von Discord aus Accord. Persönliches Accord ist so ordentlich wie Discord chaotisch. Als Alter Ego verfügt er über sämtliche Erinnerungen und Magie Discords. Geschichte In Accord wollen sich die Freunde einen Sternenkonjunktion beobachten. Da taucht Discord auf der sofort einen Show abzieht. Twilight macht ihm klar das die Ponys wegen den Sternen da sind. Er kann ja bleiben wen er auch zusehen möchte. Jedoch stellt Applejack nachdrücklich klar das er nicht die Hauptattraktion ist. eingeschnappt löst sich Discord in Rauch auf. Während man die Konjunktion bestaunt fällt Starlight ein komisches Leuchten, aus einem nahen Wäldchen auf. Als die Freunde dem nachgehen finden sie in einem Krater ein riesiges Ei, das für Twilight wie Discord aussieht. Da es Magie ausstrahlt bringt man das Ei in Twilights Schloss. Wo sie feststellt das es die selbe magische Energie wie Discord hat. Nichtmal Fluttershy, die Discord am besten kennt, kann sich darauf einen Reim machen. Zwar hat er sich mal in eine Riesenaubergine verwandelt aber noch nie in ein leuchtendes Ei. Rarity wirft den verdacht auf das es mit der Konjunktion zusammenhängen könnte, die Sterne haben dabei eine menge seltsame Magie freigesetzt. Die irgendeinen Einfluss auf Discord gehabt haben könnte. Plötzlich schlüpft mit Getöse etwas aus dem Ei. Das Wesen sieht aus wie Discord als Gentleman, nur bezweifelt es Discord zu sein. Es erklärt das Discord nach dem Verlassen der Sternenbeobachtung wirklich von der Magie der Konjunktion beeinflusst wurde. Was ihn irgendwie verändert hat. Das Ergebnis steht nun vor den Ponys. Ein Wesen das Discord war, aber nun etwas anderes ist. Das Gegenteil von ihm, das statt Chaos, Ordnung bringt. Statt Unfug wird nun Struktur geboten. Folglich weiß das Wesen nicht was es ist. Zwar verfügt es über Discords Erinnerungen und kennt dadurch alle, aber es glaubt jemand anderes zu sein. Von dieser Gegenteileichkit ausgehend tauft Twilight ihn auf den Namen „Accord“. Nur Fluttershy ist wegen dieser Entwicklung etwas betrübt. Am nächsten Tag führen die Freunde Accord ein wenig durch Ponyville. Zwar begrüßt er den Rundgang doch erinnert Accord daran des er immer noch Discord ist, gewissermaßen. Dazu merkt Pinke an das er sich aber nicht so benimmt wie Discord. Was Accord als Kompliment auffasst. Für ihn war Discord ein verwöhntes Kind das nur nach seinen Launen handelte, er hingegen bringt Ordnung und Frieden. Weshalb er sicher einen besseren Ruf haben sollte als Discord. Fluttershy befürchtet das er Accord bleiben wird. Das denkt Accord auch, er weiß nicht warum er überhaupt so wurde, also weiß er auch nicht ob ihn irgendetwas zurückverwandeln kann. Vielleicht bleibt er für immer so. Wogegen Applejack schon mal nichts hätte, da Accord viel höflicher ist als Discord. Starlight würde es interessieren welche Art Magie Accord hat. Dieser erklärt das er ein Wesen der Ordnung ist, ergo Ordnet, Harmonisiert und vereint seine Magie. Wann immer Unordnung herrscht, wie z.B. die nahe Radpanne eines Wagens, sorgt er für Ordnung. Mit nur einen Schnippt ist der Wagen wieder ganz, Rarity ist davon schwer beeindruckt und fragt sich ob Accord nicht dem Allgemeinwohl dienen kann. Umgehend stellt man Accord der Bürgermeisterin vor die auch schon einen Job für ihn hat. Gleich darum sind sie beim neuen Ponyvillehotel. Zumindest was davon schon fertig ist. Die Bauarbeiten ziehen sich jetzt schon seit Jahren hin, Was daran liegt das die beiden verantwortlichen Architekten sich seit dem ersten Ziegelstein streiten und ihrer Jeweiligen Stiel Vorstellungen durchsetzen wollen. In folge davon ist das Hotel ein einziger Mischmasch. Die Bürgermeisterin erhofft sich das Accord irgendwie helfen. Accord schreitet zur tat und verzaubert die Architekten so das sie sich auf einen dritten Stiel einigen. Nur meinte die Bürgermeisterin das er seine Magie auf das Hotel anwenden sollte. Kein Problem für Accord der einfach die Architekten ent- und das Hotel fertig zaubert. Nur Starlight macht sich Gedanken über das was mit den Architekten geschah. Am Abend sind aller immer noch begeistert von Accord, lediglich Fluttershy weiß noch nicht was sie von ihm halten soll. Als alle weg sind wendet sich Starlight an Twilight. Sie macht sich sorgen, den Accord hat mit Gedankenkontrolle dafür gesorgt dass die Architekten übereinkommen. Was Starlight an sie selbst erinnert.Den Früher hat sie genau das selbe getan damit Ponys einwilligen. Bevor sie sich mit den Mane 6 anfreundete. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Twilight versteht ihre Sorge, Aber Starlights Handel war falsch und sie denkt das Accord es gut meint. Starlight gibt ihr recht und geht schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen lädt Celestia die Freunde und Accord zu einem Essen mit ihr und Luna ein. Bei dem Treffen erläutert Accord das es seine Pflicht sei Ordnung in Equestria einkehren zu lassen. Um Discords Unordnung wieder gut zu machen. Weswegen Starlight immer noch besorgt ist, den um die Streitenden Architekten zum Kompromiss zu bringen hat er Gedankenkontrolle benutzt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob das die Ordnug ist für die er sorgen sollte. Accord zeigt sich bestürzt, er dachte gerade sie würde begrüßen was er tut. Schließlich hat sie ja die Schönheitsflecken aller Ponys in ihrem Dorf entfernt damit alle gleich sind. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2). Accord meint das er diesen Prozess erleichtern kann. Da werden die Prinzessinnen hellhörig. Accord redet von Einheitlichkeit, mit seiner Magie kann er dafür sorgen das alle Ponys übereinstimmen und am gleichen Strang ziehen. Keine Streitereien mehr, Keine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, alle Ponys tun was sie sollen ohne Ablenkungen und Verzögerungen. Starlght versucht ihm klar zumachen das er Ponys aber so nicht kontrollieren darf. Ihr Dorf War die Hölle. Alle wollten fliehen. Also will Accord dafür sorgen das sie nicht fliehen wollen. Zwar kann man nicht alle Ponys gleich machen, aber er kann dafür Sorgen das sie gleich denken. Noch während er spricht bringt Accord Celestias personal unter seine Gedankenkontrolle. Man solle sich ein Equestria vorstellen das durch einen Willen vereint ist. Entsetzt stellt Luna fest das ihre Magie gegen die Kontrolle wirkungslos sind. Accord ist der Ansicht das Equestria ein gespaltenes Land ist, voller Ponys mit verschiedenen Meinungen und Gedanken. Er meint vielleicht ein besserer Herrscher zu sein. Jetzt versucht er auch die Freunden zu kontrollieren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Celestia ein Kraftfeld errichten. Doch nun sitzen sie in der Falle. In Canterlot stößt die Gruppe um Celestia auf weitere Hypnotisierte Ponys. Accords Magie breitet sich rasend aus. Plötzlich verwandeln sich die Gesichter der Ponys in Accords. Der ihnen erzählt das sich nicht nur seinen Magie ausbreitet sondern er Selbst. Er wohne jedem Pony inne, in den Herzen aller die sich nach Ordnung sehen, und die sie haben werden. Applejack macht deutlich dass das keine Ordnung ist und Accord lediglich die Gedanken der Ponys kontrolliert. Starlight versucht noch mal ihm klar zu machen das es nicht richtig ist. Was Accord nicht begreift, den er verscuht bloß das selbe Ziel wie Prinzessin Celstia zu erreichen, die glaubt sie hört nicht richtig. Accord erklärt das sie und ihre Schwester versuchen für Ordnung in Equestria zu sorgen. Schließlich wollten sie das Chaos bezwingen als sie vor Langer Zeit gegen Discord gekämpft haben. (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2) Die Schwestern wollten Ordnung schaffen wo keine ist. Darum will sich Accord mit Ceelstia verbünden und gemeinsam Herrschen. Nun wird es Celestia zu viel und sie teleportiert sich mit den anderen weg um aus der Stadt fliehen zu können. Dabei stoßen sie auf immer mehr Ponys die unter Accords Einfluss stehen. Zwar könne sie nicht ewig weg laufen, doch könne sie nicht riskieren jemanden zu verletzen. Ergo müssen sie sofort abhauen. Unterdessen finden Twilight und Luna in Accords Verstand Discord. Er erklärt das sie hier in dem letzten Teil seines Verstandes sind der nicht Accord ist. Was alles ist das von ihm Übrig ist. Auf Twilights frage wer ihn verwandelt hat erzählt Discord das er es selbst war. Bei der Sternenkonjuktion an jenem Abend ist ihm klar geworden das er mit seinen exzentrischen Eskapaden nie zu den Ponys gehören wird. Das hat ihn schwer betrübt. Also dachte er sich das vielleicht Zeit für eine Veränderung ist, das ein neues „Ich“ besser wäre. Twilight tut es leid. Sie und die anderen hätten ihm nie solche Schuldgefühle einreden sollen. Aber jetzt haben sie ihn ja gefunden, nun kann er zurückkommen und Accord abhalten alle zu hypnotisieren. Discord befürchte allerdings das es nicht so einfach ist. Denn er ist jetzt ein Teil von Accord und er kann nicht einfach dem Rest von sich sagen sich zurück zu verwandeln. Wenn man Accord überzeugen könnte könnte wieder Discord zu werden dann wäre er vielleicht gewillt es zu tun. Doch dafür muss man mit Accord in der Realität sprechen. In diesem Moment greifen die Accords der Gedankenwelt an und treiben die drei in die Enge. Entsetzte stellt Twilight fest das ihre Magie nicht funktioniert und die Wand können sie nicht einreißen. Es sieht schlecht aus. Am Bahnhof von Canterlot läuft gerade die Evakuierung der Stadt. die letzten Ponys sind im Zug aus der Stadt. Da tauchen Twilight und Luna am Bahnhof auf, die zum allgemeinen entsetzen jetzt auch unter Accords Kontrolle stehen. Da sie hier nichts mehr ausrichten können ziehen sich die Freunde zurück. Auf der Fahrt nach Ponyville stellen Starlight und Celestia Überlegungen an an deren ende sie zu dem Schluss kommen das wen der Charakter einer Person böse wird sie im Grunde immer noch die selben Ziele verfolgt. Ergo will Accord möglicherweise das selbe wie Discord. Nur was wollen sowohl Accord als auch Discord erreichen? In Ponyville angekommen holt Celestia schnell die Elemente der Harmonie vom Baum der Harmonie und trifft sich mit den anderen in Twilights Schloss. sie kann sich noch erinnern wie sie und Luna die Elemente fanden, bleibt noch zu hoffen dass das Elemente der Magie noch auf sie reagiert. Da braucht sie sich aber keinen Sorgen zu machen wie Accord findet, der nun begriffen hat wie Discords Teleportationsmagie funktioniert und mal in seinem Lieblingsdorf vorbeischauen will. Siegessicher meint er das es ihm schon gelungen Equestria so ordnungsliebend wie möglich zu machen. Einzig die Elemente der Harmonie könnten ihn noch stoppen, allerdings bezweifelt er das sie ohne die Prinzessin der Freundschaft sonderlich effektiv sein werden. Aber wen die Ponys sie unbedingt nutzen wollen brauchen sie sich keinen Zwang anzutun. Das lassen sich die Ponys nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell legt Celestia allen die Elemente an und gemeinsam entfesseln sie ihre Kräfte. Als der Rauch sich lichtet sieht Starlight das Accord völlig unversehrt ist. Im Geegensatz dazu sind alle die die Elemente benutzt haben jetzt unter seiner Kontrolle. Accord erklärt das die Magie der Elemente sich ganz um die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung dreht. Da er der Ordnungsliebendste von alle ist hat sie auf ihn keinen Effekt. Tatsächlich hat Accord die Magie genutzt um seinen Einfluss auszuweiten. Starlight hat sich mit einem Schild geschützt und ist somit wahrscheinlich das einzige Pony in ganz Equestria das sich seiner Kontrolle entzieht. Was Accord so gleich korrigieren will. Doch Starlight besteht darauf das er Fair kämpfen soll. Anstatt einfach nur zu schnipsen und sie Willenlos zu machen, soll er sie überzeugen. Accord soll Starlight sagen warum sie ihm folgen soll. Wen er recht hat wird sie es Freiwillig tun. Accord nimmt die Herausforderung an. Er ist sich sicher zu gewinnen da er es seiner Meinung nach schon hat. Den er hat ja schon alle von Starlights Freunden konvertiert. Die jetzt seine Freunde sind. Da hegt Starlight aber Zweifel dran. Worauf Accord ihr seine bekehrten zeigt die alle denken und handeln wie er. Für ihn ist Freundschaft Ordnung und Ordnung Freundschaft. Das denkt Starlight nicht. Ihr altes basierte auf Ordnung Aber sie waren keinen Freunde. Freundschaft bedeutet nicht das man nur einer Meinung ist und verlangt nicht das man gleich ist. Schließlich war Discord nicht so wie andere Ponys und selbst er wollte Freunde. Discord war ein Wesen puren Chaos, aber er hat sich mühe gegeben, freunde zu haben. Er hat vorgetäuscht Krank zu sein und ist Durch die Zeit gereist, (Siehe: Drei ist Einer zu viel und Zeitreisen mit Discord) Discord hat Magie, Trickserei, Schmierentheater und und totalen Blödsinn benutzt um mit den Ponys Befreundet zu sein die er mochte. Accord räumt ein das auch Discord ein paar Freunde haben wollte, aber er versteht nicht worauf sie hinaus will. Was Starlight sagen möchte ist das Freundschaft keine Ordnung braucht, sondern Unordnung. Man kann nicht mit jemanden befreundet sein der so ist wie man selbst, das wäre so wie mit seinem Spiegelbild befreundet zu sein. Freundschaft bedeutet die Unterschiede das anderen zu sehen und trozdem eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Discord wollte mehr als alles andere Freunde und das will Accord auch. Aber die hypnotisieren Ponys sind nicht seien Freunde, sondern seine Marionetten. Accord versucht zu widersprechen, das sie seine Freunde sind, doch der blick in die Runde lässt ihn einräumen das er doch keinen Freunde hat. Braucht er ja auch nicht. In Equestria geht es um Harmonie für die er gesorgt hat. Tausende verschiedenen Ponys, die zusammen arbeiten. Dem hält Starlight gegen das es eben nicht mehr verscheiden sind. Den sie sind all Accord, Kopien seines Willens und seiner Gedanken. Sie sehen zwar unterschiedlich aus, aber er hat sie hypnotisiert damit sie alle denken wie er, sprich sie sind alle Accord. Doch nicht einer davon ist ein Freund. Nun gibt Accord Starlight recht, weder sind die Hypnotisieren seinen Freunde noch ist seine Ordnung eine Harmonie. Starlight erklärt das Harmonie aus vielen verschiedenen Noten besteht die im Einklang etwas großartiges erschaffen. Sie brauchen einfach diese verschiedenen Noten, diese Wilde ´, unberechenbare Musik um etwas Wunderschönes zu kreieren. Accord gibt ihr völlig recht und verabschiedet sich. Er hofft zum letzten mal gesehen worden zu sein und verwandelt sich zurück in Discord. Was er mit einem Feuerwerk feiert, Twilight Luna und eine Pizza zaubert er auch herbei. Mit der Rückverwandlung hat sich Accordy Hypnose verflüchtigt so das Celestia ihm sagen kann das sie alle froh sind das Discord wieder da ist. Trivia *Accord ist der erste und bislang einzige Gegenspieler auf den die Elemente der Harmonie keinen Effekt haben. Denn ihre Magie dreht sich um die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung und Accord ist der Ordnungsliebendste von allen. Navboxen Kategorie:Comicfigur Kategorie:Drachenpony